


We'll be okay

by flowerwoo



Series: Grey Diamond [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cottagecore, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, This is cute, i wrote this at 12am, mention of gun, mention of violence, seongjoong ex assassins, they had a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwoo/pseuds/flowerwoo
Summary: “He’ll be okay, appa will be okay.” Hongjoong said as he hugged Yeongju tightly and rocked the both of them. He said that to assure Yeongju and an attempt to comfort her.---Just a continuation of my series, "Grey Diamond" :DD
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Grey Diamond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943770
Kudos: 19





	We'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> *smut will be in the next part of the series which I hope I will upload by the end of this week*  
> I just think that my writing tends to get better towards the end I have no idea why is that so, so please do give this a chance heh. If you see a "jiwon" in the fic pls rmb it's actually "yeongju", I decided to change her name halfway through the fic haha

Hongjoong was highly respected in the agency. Not only was it difficult for an omega to become an assassin, he also had the talent for being one. He even received an award for “the best assassin of the year” once. Thus when the agency found out that the top two agents had decided to retire, you could tell they were in utter shock. 

After Seonghwa and Hongjoong had left the agency, they decided to build a house on the outskirts of town, close enough for easy access to the city, yet far enough for them to escape the bustling city. It was well decorated as Seonghwa had planned out the interior design, arranging everything neatly. On the outside, it was a small home with flora and fauna sprouting out in a neatly arranged manner. Hongjoong and his mum had planned the species of plants to plant, nicely decorating the house with it’s natural beauty. Both of them loved their contributions to their home. 

“Good morning baby” Hongjoong heard Seonghwa’s raspy morning voice. He opened his eyes to see Seonghwa facing him, limbs still entangled with each other. 

“Hm morning- ah!” Hongjoong’s stomach suddenly started hurting, he rubbed his sore stomach, trying to ease the pain. 

“Hey you okay?” Seonghwa asked worriedly, caressing Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just cramps.” He said as he sat up, along with Seonghwa.

Seonghwa caressed his cheek. “Do you need to see the doctor? Do you want meds?” 

“No it’s not that bad, I wouldn’t need to see a doctor for it. I could use some painkillers though.” The pain was uncomfortable, yet Hongjoong could tolerate it. He questioned the pain, wondering why he would have cramps so suddenly. He was still on suppressants after all, he shouldn’t be experiencing heats, or cramps. 

Seonghwa was the first to head to the washroom, as always. “Okay I’ll go get the painkillers for you, come down for breakfast okay?” Hongjoong nodded, continuing to sit in bed as he waited for Seonghwa to finish using the washroom,  _ and _ for his cramps to subside. 

Once Hongjoong finished washing up, he headed downstairs to see Seonghwa already laying out the plates of food onto the table. Hongjoong pulled his chair from under the table, letting him sit down before a small ziplock of pills were handed to him. “Here’s the painkillers, take one  _ only _ once you’ve finished eating. Don’t have them on an empty stomach.” Seonghwa warned, pulling his own chair out from under the table, letting him sit across from Hongjoong. 

They quickly finished having their breakfast and Seonghwa watched Hongjoong swallow the pill with eagle eyes, hoping the other wouldn’t choke. He knew how clumsy the other was. 

They brought the dishes to the sink, enjoying their time together, soap bubbles all over their faces and their shirts wet from the water they had splashed onto each other. Suddenly, Hongjoong crouched down, gripping his abdomen in pain. Seonghwa rushed forward to support him, reaching him on time before he fainted and collapsed to the floor with Seonghwa protecting him. The last thing Hongjoong heard was Seonghwa calling his name.

Upon waking up, Hongjoong could hear the faint sounds of people walking and equipment being pushed. He opened his eyes to the blinding ceiling lights, trying to get up before he gripped his stomach, sore from the accident he had had the day before. As he tried getting up, he saw Seonghwa’s face on his blanket, clearly sleeping and exhausted from watching over him. Hongjoong thought he must have stayed up all night worrying about him. That was Seonghwa for him. He must have made quite some movement which caused Seonghwa to wake up, dazed but rushing over to help Hongjoong sit up. 

“Here, hey baby, let me help,” Hongjoong smiled at him. 

“Seonghwa I’m fine~” he whined, trying to reassure the clearly-panicked Seonghwa.

“You’re fine?! How could you expect me to believe that huh? You literally fainted in my arms, I thought you nearly died!” Now Seonghwa’s voice was getting louder, clearly in distress. Hongjoong laughed at him, crouching in pain again from the sudden movement. 

Not long after, the doctor came to Hongjoong’s bed. 

“Ah Hongjoong-ssi, you’re awake.” He scribbled some words on his clipboard before handing it to his assisting nurse. 

“Hello doctor. I’m not dying, am I?”

The doctor chuckled. “Of course not, you were just on suppressants for such a long time, your body was starting to refuse it. I told Seonghwa-ssi you needed to go through a full cycle to be healthy. And as your mate, he should help you through it.” Hongjoong blushed a little, glancing to Seonghwa who was intently listening. 

“Thank you doctor.” He said as he did a small bow.

“No worries, feel free to contact me if you feel anymore discomfort. The stronger painkillers I’ve given you should ease the pain. You may be discharged today.” Hongjoong gave him a firm nod before the doctor left to tend to the other patients. 

*smut* (will be in the next part of the series)

Soon after, the two had a child. Her name was Yeongju (영주). Hongjoong and Seonghwa had agreed that this was a good name for their baby daughter because “Yeong'' meant “flower, petal, brave” and “hero”. All of which Hongjoong thought related strongly with Seonghwa. Seonghwa liked “ju” because well, as cheesy as he is, he really liked having Hongjoong around and “ju” meant “around”. It was the perfect name. Yeongju had the brightest smile, inherited from Hongjoong. She mostly had Seonghwa’s features, she was tall, easily the tallest girl in her class. She had his perfect eyebrows and his sparkly eyes. But what Seonghwa loved the most was that she had Hongjoong’s sociable personality, already becoming friends with everyone in her class on the first day of school. Yeongju knew about her parent’s backstories, them being ex-assassins. Seonghwa and Hongjoong would take turns each night to tell her about the missions they had. On the weekends, the three of them would cuddle on Yeongju’s bed for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to tell her the story of their first mission they had together, that being her favourite one. She never told her classmates about her parents being assassins, mostly because she thought she was one herself and believed she had to hide her assassin identity from people. It’s not like the children in her class would believe her anyways. Precious Yeongju loved bragging about her parents, telling everyone that Seonghwa was a great cook and that Hongjoong was a great musician. It’s not like those weren’t true. 

The three of them were playing monopoly in the living room when suddenly, a loud  _ bang  _ could be heard and their front door exploded, pieces of wood being scattered throughout the house. All of them, including Yeongju knowing the plan Hongjoong had come up with, headed to the hidden room made for emergencies like this. They stayed silent, not moving an inch and things stayed still before a voice could be heard. 

“Park Seonghwa! I know you’re here. Come out!” They froze up, shocked. 

Without much hesitation, Seonghwa got ready to face the unknown intruder. Hongjoong grabbed his wrist firmly, stopping him. 

“Hwa- No.” His tone was assertive, but his eyes were shiny/glossy, tears threatening to run down his face. 

“Joong, you heard them. They just want me, I can distract them while you and Ju escape.”

“No no no, please, Seonghwa, don’t go.” Hongjoong desperately begged, rushing to wrap his arms around Seonghwa. Hongjoong wouldn’t know what to do or how to live with Seonghwa. A few moments later and Seonghwa felt his shoulder get wet so he separated them, face facing Hongjoong’s.

“Don’t cry baby, don’t cry.” He cupped his cheeks, thumb brushing his tears away. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” He said before giving a kiss to Hongjoong, both of them melting into the kiss. 

Seonghwa crawled over to Yeongju, who could be seen trying to hold her tears in. “That’s my brave girl,” he caressed her cheeks. “Listen, I have a mission for you.” At that, Yeongju’s face of worry quickly turned into excitement. Seonghwa could see the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the word “mission”. 

“I want you, to take appa along with you and execute plan B. You remember what plan B is, correct?” Yeongju nodded her head vigorously. Seonghwa hummed. “Okay, when I leave this place, take appa with you to plan B, I’ll meet you guys there.” He said before leaning down to give Yeongju a kiss on her forehead, turning around to get ready to leave the room.

“You promise?” Seonghwa turned back to face her. He didn’t need for her to complete her sentence to know what she was referring to. 

“I promise.” Seonghwa said before exiting the room, mouthing “I love you” to the both of them. And as plan B, Hongjoong and Yeongju left the room as well, running to another hidden place of theirs located in the forest without being noticed. 

Seonghwa stepped out of the room slowly, not revealing Yeongju and Hongjoong. He surrendered his hands, studying the unknown person in front of him. The unknown person pulled down his mask, showing a scar on the right side of his chin. He had his gun out in front of him, making Seonghwa in danger. The unknown man also had blonde hair, and was fairly lean. Seonghwa had never seen him in his office so he cancelled the probability of the unknown man being his ex colleague who wanted revenge on him. Additionally, assassins would never reveal their identity, or even blow up a person's house to kill them. It was simply unnecessary. This plan of the unknown man was weak and it seemed like his plan was plainly to destroy. 

“Are you Park Seonghwa?” Seonghwa could tell that the man’s arms were shaking. 

“Yes.” Seonghwa said sternly.

“Is there anyone else at home?”

“No.”

“Okay, give me everything valuable in this house.”

Seonghwa remained still. 

“Go on.” The now-robber cocked his gun towards the rest of the house. 

_ Oh so we are being robbed, I see _ . Seonghwa turned towards the stairs, away from the robber to hide his smile. As he continued heading towards the stairs with the robber behind him, he thought about how silly the robber’s plan was. Usually, thieves would attack during the night  _ and  _ sneakily. Seonghwa had no idea why the said robber decided to blow up his front door which could have been  _ easily  _ noticed by his neighbours. Fortunately for the robber, his neighbours weren’t home. Halfway up the first flight of stairs, the robber got close to Seonghwa. Seonghwa took this opportunity. Without turning to face the robber, he grabbed the gun behind him, which caused the robber to fire out of nowhere, damaging the walls. Fortunately for Seonghwa, the robber was weak and he managed to grab the robber by the hands, flipping him over him, causing the robber to land on the stairs, stomach facing upwards. Before the robber could get back up, Seonghwa flipped the robber onto his stomach and straddled him, leaving him unable to move. Seonghwa took the gun, flinging it to the other side of the room. He took the zip ties he had in his pocket, which he got from the room he and Hongjoong were hiding in, and secured the robber’s hands together.  _ Thank god for him planning ahead.  _ He then brought the robber to sit on a chair in the middle of the living room, getting more rope to secure him properly. Once Seonghwa was satisfied, he went out to meet Hongjoong and Yeongju. 

“He’ll be okay, appa will be okay.” Hongjoong said as he hugged Yeongju tightly and rocked the both of them. He said that to assure Yeongju and an attempt to comfort her. But to be honest, you could tell he was trying to comfort himself more than Yeongju. They stayed like this, Hongjoong never letting go of Yeongju. Until a familiar knocking came from behind the closed door. They stayed still, hoping it was the person they were so looking forward to. The door opened, presenting Seonghwa whose clothes were all ruined and he had extremely messy and sweaty hair. Yeongju and Hongjoong exhaled a sigh of relief in unison, both so glad the person they loved was standing in front of them, alive. Seonghwa had  _ also  _ relieved a sigh of relief, happy to see that Yeongju and Hongjoong were unharmed. They became quiet, mostly because Hongjoong was too shocked to even speak and Yeongju being too happy to see her dad. The serious moment soon turned into a happy one, Yeongju bursting into laughter, shouting “Eomma! Your hair looks like a bird’s nest!” This led to all three of them laughing, before it slowly subsided. Seonghwa helped the both of them out of the place before giving each of them a kiss. Seonghwa picked Yeongju up, holding her in his arms, “See? I kept my promise” Seonghwa smiled at Yeongju, who immediately smiled back. 

When they entered their home, Hongjoong first noticed the mess the explosion had made in the house, gasping at the damage it had done. He trailed his eyes down from the front door to the living room, focusing on the tied-up man before him.  _ Kinda wish that were me~ _ he thought, before shaking his head. He  _ really _ shouldn’t be thinking about those things right now. He’ll save that thought for another day, or later. They all stood at the door, Yeongju still in Seonghwa’s arms. 

“Mama is that the bad guy?” Yeongju pointed out, eyes glistening with a hint of mischief. 

“Yes Yeongju-ie~” Seonghwa had already predicted what was about to happen next. Yeongju squirmed in Seonghwa’s arms, asking to be put down. And so he put her down, watching as she ran up to the tied-up robber.

“You!” Yeongju pointed her index finger towards the robber. The robber stared at her, feeling bad that he had almost taken away an innocent child’s father. 

“You are bad!” She hit the robber’s thigh consistently, never losing strength. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were still standing at the door, the both of them had their arms around each other’s waist, watching their daughter beat up the robber. Once Seonghwa thought that she had enough of beating the robber, he walked over to pick her up. 

“Alright that’s enough Yeongju.” He said as he patted her head, fixing her disheveled hair. 

“But appa he’s bad!” Yeongju whined as she continued squirming in his arms. 

“Yes I know he’s bad. That’s why, we’re gonna’ send him to the police who would handle him and give him more punishments.” Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at the robber, who simply lowered his head. He left Hongjoong and Yeongju to take care of the house and drove to the nearest police station to hand over the robber to the police, filling in the things that had to be filled and giving statements. They told him that they would contact him the next day, so he left. 

By nighttime, Yeongju had already fallen asleep. “It’s been a long day for her.” Seonghwa said to Hongjoong as he closed the door to her room behind him. 

“Yeah I figured. Do you think she’ll have nightmares?” Hongjoong asked worriedly. 

“Hongjoong. I gave her a mission and let her beat up a robber today. Do you really think our strong, precious Yeongju would get nightmares? I bet she’s been dreaming and hoping for today’s events to happen ever since we told her we were ex assassins.”

Hongjoong chuckled. 

“What’s more important,” he grabbed Hongjoong’s waist, pulling him closer and letting their foreheads meet. “Will  _ you  _ have nightmares, my little scaredy cat?” 

Hongjoong hummed. “Maybe if you tie me up like you did to robber I won’t.” He winked, leaving Seonghwa shocked, very visibly surprised. 

“I didn’t know you were into that, why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” His hands trailed down to grope at Hongjoong’s ass, making Hongjoong shiver. A little more groping and Hongjoong was growing impatient, whining for more. Seonghwa got his message, using his thigh to rub against Hongjoong’s half hard cock. Hongjoong was enjoying it so much he had forgotten about Seonghwa’s previous question.

“Answer me,  _ whore _ ” Seonghwa growled, pressing his thigh harder onto Hongjoong’s clothed cock. Hongjoong tried to back away from the action, but Seonghwa pushed his ass towards his thigh, leaving Hongjoong caged. 

“I- I didn’t know till-” Hongjoong was now struggling to stand up straight. 

“Till what” Seonghwa asked, once again pressing his thigh onto Hongjoong’s cock. This time, harder.

“Until I saw that dude. Ah! The- the robber” Hongjoong was now completely leaning his full weight onto Seonghwa, letting him hold him upright. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to thank the robber the next time I see him.” Seonghwa whispered into Hongjoong’s ear before carrying him bridal-style into their shared room, Hongjoong leaning ever so closely against Seonghwa’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOPE I AM NOT WRITING SEONGJOONG BONDAGE SMUT I JUST CANT UH UH (someone pls continue the seongjoong smut part, the idea is there u can give it to me as an early/late birthday present muaks) can u tell I suck at writing haha anyways I hope you enjoyed this my fellow unholy peeps
> 
> I've also finished writing two other smuts (not bondage) that I've yet to edit so I'll (hopefully) publish it by the end of this week. Do look forward to it!


End file.
